


Obey Me one-shots and drabbles

by LilianaMcClain



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Gaming, Mentioned Shrek (Shrek), lolol, other tags which I'll probably add later, reference to Yoosung, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaMcClain/pseuds/LilianaMcClain
Summary: A bunch of one-shots/drabbles with the obey me boys!
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Orges and Blanket Forts (Mammon x GN!MC)

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this piece was:  
> MC: Do you want to join me in my blanket fort?

No one had properly seen them since they got home. They only came down to grab their food before going back up to their room. Whatever was up with them, Mammon was going to find out. He knocked on the door, followed by a small ‘Come in’. He was surprised when he was greeted with a bunch of blankets, pinned together with clothing pegs. Light was emerging from inside, casting a shadow for the small frame of MC. The shadow moved slightly and MC poked their head out of the side of it.

‘Oh hi Mammon.’ They said.

‘Is this what you’ve been doing all evening?’

‘Yeah, it takes a while to set up. Do you want to join me in my blanket fort?’ 

Mammon nodded quickly before walking over to the fort. He crouched down as MC held open the entrance. He crawled in as they reclipped the entrance they had made. Mammon crawled further into the fort, shuffling around for a bit before finding a good spot for him to sit in. MC crawled over to sit next to him, grabbing their duvet and putting it over their laps. MC opened up their laptop, logged into their Netflix and scrolled through different human world programs and movies. They paused at the first Shrek movie, looking towards Mammon as if to ask if they could put it on. Mammon nodded and MC pressed play. They shuffled closer to Mammon and rested their head on his shoulder, smiling as they watched the film. 


	2. Sticking With You (Leviathan x F!MC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MC provides Leviathan with moral support on a new game.

Having had a meeting with Lucifer and Diavolo, MC hadn’t returned home when the rest of the brothers had so she knew that her boyfriend would be preoccupied with whatever the thing was he had ordered on Azukon. As she headed towards his room, a loud yell startled her. Recognising it, she jogged to his room, knowing that he would end up damaging whatever it was that had riled him up. She knocked on his door, expecting for him to not respond as she figured he’d have his headphones on. 

‘Levi?’ She asked, knocking again, trying the handle which surprised her as it opened. Not sure if he was expecting her to arrive, she walked in to see him angrily yell at his computer. He must’ve bought a new game, and in the middle of a somewhat frustrating battle of some sort. She walked closer to him, trying not to startle him. When she was close enough, she tapped him lightly, attempting to only get his attention. He turned to look at her quickly, a small smile appeared on his face before he quickly turned back to the game. The box of the game was on his desk, some game called LOLOL, it seemed to be a human world game. She picked up the box, and examined it.A MMORPG that’s heavy on PVP, which explained the reaction Levi was having. Putting the box back down, she turned and reached for her boyfriends head, and started to lightly play with his hair. His face flushed as she did it, but he still tried to stay concentrated on the game. She started trying to move his headphones from his head so she could talk to him but he quickly shook his head and she took her hands away from them, continuing to play with his hair. She watched the screen as Levi’s character and the party he was with continued to battle for a while. The party seemed to be led by a ‘SupermanYoosung’ who had a very high level. Once it was over and they travelled back to a safer area, seemingly where the quest was from, Levi took his headphones off and put them on the table. 

‘I would’ve been earlier, but I had a meeting.’ She said smiling at him, he nodded in response but started to go back to the game. He went to put his hand back on the mouse but she quickly moved it and sat down on his chair with him. He blushed a darker shade of red as he tucked the chair in further so he could reach the controls better. When he felt like he had some ability to talk, he took a deep breath before starting. 

‘M-MC, w-w-why are you s-sat on the s-same chair as m-me?’ He said, his face turned redder, if that was possible.

‘I wanted to watch you play. You had already went back to it and if I went to get a chair, you would’ve already started… So I just… sat in your chair with you…’ She said, turning slightly pink. 

‘O-Oh…’ was all he could think to respond with. 

She moved slightly so that he could see the screen and she gently grabbed his right cheek, turning her head, kissing his left cheek.

‘For good luck.’ She said, smiling. 

Hours had passed and she was still sat in the chair with Levi. She started to grow tired, but Levi wouldn’t let her leave as the kiss she had given seemingly made Levi believe she was his lucky charm. She was normally used to the late nights, but today she seemed to be more tired after the meeting she had at the end of a long day. She doubted Levi would let her go so she started to let her eyes fall closed as she swore to wish him luck this way again, but only when she had her own chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This is the first chapter to be posted other than my other one-shot and I thought, hey why not combine some together and make a work from it! So thats what I've done! So far I've only really written Mammon and Leviathan but I am trying to work my way up to the other characters as these two are the only ones i feel like I can write in character so far. 
> 
> Again, I hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
